Putting Up a Front
by turquoisefairy
Summary: Chichi could always see right through her husband. Pre-Cell Games.


I don't own DBZ or any characters.

* * *

Goku dunked his head under warm water. He was outside his little home taking a bath. Emerging from the water he leans his back against the edge of the bath positioning his head back to look up at the stars. It was a couple days away from the Cell Games. Gohan was with Dende at the look out, so it was just him and Chichi. He picked her up from Master Roshi's today after locating all the dragon balls.

Chichi surprisingly didn't fight him on leaving Gohan at the lookout for the remaining days before the Cell Games. He was prepared to walk into a battle field with his wife this afternoon when he picked her up, but she was unusually quiet.

Try as he might to pretend things were going to work out, he knew Chichi was still unsure and could see right through his facade.

She always had a way of seeing right through him.

A small smile formed on his face thinking of his strong headed and intuitive wife.

He loves her. Even though in beginning of their relationship, he didn't know how to feel about her. He fell in love with her slowly, and that love just grew over time. It grew when she became pregnant, it grew even more when she gave birth to Gohan, and even more after seeing what an amazing mother she was. Her fierce love for him and their son made him love her fiercely back.

She was a fighter and her biggest weapon was her love for her family He knew he couldn't have asked for a better wife, mother to his son, or lover. Thankfully she found him and spent her life perusing him. He would have never known what love was if she didn't seek him out.

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of soft foot steps. He turned around and locked eyes with his wife.

"Hey babe!" Goku waved his hand enthusiastically at his wife while leaning against the bath to look down at her.

Chichi chuckled a little and smiled at him "Hey..."

"What's up?" Goku questioned.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to get in bed. I'm really exhausted, and I missed our bed the past couple of nights."

"Oh. Alright. Let me get out, and I'll join you." Goku started to pull himself up to get out.

"You don't need to. I've gone to bed by myself before." She said with a little laugh. "I know you need to relax, and I don't want to rush you. "

"Do you want to postpone going to bed and join me? It's not as hot as usually so it should be fine for you." Goku said being half playful and half serious.

Chichi giggled and got a little red from her husbands invite. She shook her head no. "Sorry honey. I think I'll sit this one out. I'm really tired." She gave a half smile that seemed like it took a lot of effort. Something was up.

"Awe. Alright. I'm not going to beg, even though I can't think of anything sexier than my wet...hot...naked wife...in the tub with...me...alright...please? I'm begging now."

Chichi laughed at her husband walking closer to him. She reached for his hand and pulled it toward her planting a kiss on the top of it. She looked up at him and said "Tomorrow?"

It wasn't what he wanted, but the promise of a bath with his wife tomorrow was better than nothing at all. "Tomorrow." He nodded yes and smiled at his wife. He could tell that she melted at his smile and it made him smile even bigger.

"I'll see you in a little bit." He said as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. He could tell Chichi was surprised but she didn't protest.

Goku watched as she turned around and walked inside their little home. He knew she was probably stressing out about what might happen in a couple days. He had to think of something to get her mind off things.

Goku had dried off and taken care of the tub water and fire.

* * *

He found his wife in their bed facing away from the door. He closed the door behind him.

As he lifted the covers to crawl into bed with her, he whispered "Chi, you still awake?"

"Mhmm.." was her response. "I can't seem to fall asleep."

Goku snuggled up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Chichi lifted her head so that she could rest it on his arm. He pulled her close and kissed her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it."

"No."

"Okay...well do you want to make out?"

She scoffed and laughed at his comment. He placed little kisses on her hair, neck, and shoulder.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad at you?"

"Because Gohan isn't home. I was half expecting you to fight me when I picked you up today."

"What's that supposed to mean? I mean, yes, I would rather have Gohan home, but as long as he is working on his studies then I'm fine. Besides, between you dying and traveling and all, we haven't had a couple days to ourselves in awhile."

"Well, in that case." Goku ran his hands up and down her side.

Chichi grab his hands forcing his arm to drape around her again instead of getting frisky. "I didn't mean that! I already told you I'm not in the mood..."

"Are you worried about the games?" Goku felt all the air leave the room. Chichi was very quiet, but he waited for her response.

"Chi?"

Chichi turned around to face him with tears in her eyes. "Yes..." she said almost in a whisper. And dug her face in his chest.

Goku tightened the grip around his wife as he tried to calm her. Running his finger through her hair. "Shhh, Chi, it will be fine. I know we can beat him."

Chichi pulled back and looked into his eyes and questioned "Do you?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. I've been going along with it the past couple of days because I know you've been trying to put on a front for me and Gohan, but I'm your wife. I know you, Goku. I know when you are putting on a brave face. I know when you are worried."

Goku face became serious as he listened to his wife.

"I won't press the issue because I don't think talking about you losing is a conversation we both can handle emotionally and physically right now, but let's not pretend things are okay right now. We should both take in every moment the next couple of days because...because.." Chichi looked at her husbands face.

Goku was surprised when he felt his wife's gentle kiss. She was crying, but she was kissing him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled away to look at her face.

"Please...I just want to be close to you." She said in a whisper.

Goku knew that this was the green light he had been trying to get from her all night but he couldn't get himself to make a move just yet.

Chichi was nodding her head as she leaned closer to kiss him again.

"Wait...wait." Goku got out between kisses.

Chichi pulled back to look at him tears still running down her face.

"Chi...I just want you to know...to know that...that I love you. You have given me the best life. As a kid, after my grandpa died, I never in a million years thought I would have an amazing family that I love more than anything. You and Gohan are my everything. I know I've been gone a lot, but never ever forget that I love you."

"I know...you do.." Chichi nodded while pulling Goku in for a kiss.

They spent hours showing their love for one another. Memorizing one another. They were planning to spend the next couple of days together as if it would be their last.

Goku could have kept going, but he knew his wife's limits.

He lay on his back with his wife on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her.

Her eyes were closed, and she was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Chi"

"Mhmm?"

"I think after the Cell Games we should have another baby."

Chichi's eyes shot open and she propped herself up to look him in the face.

"Really?" She said shocked.

"Yeah...I mean, didn't you always want more kids." Goku's hand ran from her right shoulder down her arm.

"Well...yeah..."

"Then let's do it!"

"Well, I mean, I was thinking about it right before you died, then you died, then you were in the hospital in a full body cast, then you went to space, then you were traveling space, then you came home and trained for three years..."

"Alright...alright." Goku flipped her over on her back and laid his upper body on top of her being careful not to crush her. "It will be peaceful after the Cell Games, and I think it would be the perfect time to have another baby. And who knows, maybe this baby will be blond." Goku chuckled.

Tears started to fill Chichi's eyes. "You are something else Goku."

Goku brought his hands up to her face wiping her tears away with both his thumbs and kissed her passionately.

Goku pulled away, and moved further down on the bed so that he could comfortably rest his head on her chest. Chichi wrapped her arms around her husband running her fingers through his hair.

She may not know what will happen in two days, but she knows that she will forever have this moment in her heart.


End file.
